gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle
|Nächste= }} Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle ist die elfte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Weil die Spannungen innerhalb des Footballteams, aufgrund der Mitgliedschaft einiger Spieler im Glee Club zunehmen und bald ein finales Spiel anstehen wird, beschließt Beiste, dass für eine Woche alle Footballspieler in den Glee Club gehen und während der Halbzeitshow mit diesen performen werden. Anfangs sind diese zwar einverstaden, als sie aber von den Hockeyspielern geslushied werden, steigen alle aus dem Glee Club aus und Beiste schmeißt sie dafür auch aus den Team, wehsalb nur noch die Glee Jungs im Footballteam sind und damit zu wenige für das Spiel, aber da es nicht regelwidrig ist, treten schließlich auch die Glee Mädels dem Footballteam bei. Quinn, Santana und Brittany sind aus dem Glee Club ausgesteigen, weil die Meisterschaft der Cheerios auf dem gleichen Zeitpunkt liegt. Die Mädels spielen die erste Hälfte des Spieles mit, aber es sieht schlecht für die Titans aus. Schließlich kann Puck die anderen Footballspieler überzeugen bei der Halbzeitshow zu performen und damit wieder ins Team zu kommen und auch Finn schafft es die drei Cheerios davon zu überzeugen, wieder dem Glee Club beizutreten und sogar dafür Sue und die Cheerios zu vernachlässigen. Daraufhin verliert Sue die Meisterschaft. Handlung Am Anfang performen die Cheerios zu California Gurls, aber Sue ist enttäuscht, da sie mehr erwartet.thumb|left|Cheerios üben für die Meisterschaften Die Spannereien innerhalb des Footballteams nehmen zu, da die Footballerspieler, die Mitglieder der New Directions sind immer noch von den anderen Spielern beleidigt werden. Ein nächstes Spiel steht an und Karofsky spielt wieder darauf an, dass Finn wie jeder andere im Glee Club eigentlich homosexuell ist. Finn erwidert darauf, dass er Karofsky noch nie mit einer Freundin gesehen hat, dieser wird daraufhin wütend und beschließt Finn dieses Spiel nicht zu decken. Sue schaut sich währenddessen gemeinsam mit Becky eine Kanone an. Diese will sie bei den nächsten Meisterschaften verwenden, die sie auf genau den gleichen Zeitpunkt wie die Halbzeitshow der Glee Kids gelegt hat, damit ihnen die Cheerios als Mitglieder fehlen. Nach dem nächsten Training versammeln sich die Footballspieler, die nicht im Glee Club sind, jeder mit einem Slushie in der Hand, um Artie, da dieser bisher noch nie geslushied wurde, weil er meist aufgrund seiner Behinderung in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Als Artie so zur nächsten Glee Probe erscheint sind die anderen entsetzt und die jungs finden, dass es nun zu weit geht und dass sie sich die anderen Footballspieler vorknöpfen werden. Diese kommen im selben Moment in den Raum und machen erst spitze Bemerkungen ("So sieht also die thumb|Rachel und Puck singen gemeinsamMädchenumkleide von innen aus"), bis Beiste und Will hereinkommen und verkünden, dass alle Footballspieler nun für eine Woche Mitglieder der New Directions sind und bei der Halbzeitshow mitperformen werden. Diese sind entsetzt. Danach singen Puck und Rachel gemeinsam Need You Now, die Footballspieler beginnen danach aber Puck zu beleidigen, was fast in eine Prügelei ausartet. Sue kann schließlich Quinn, Santana und Brittany davon überzeugen für die Cheerios den Glee Club zu verlassen. Brittany soll in die Kanone steigen, aber sie hat davor eher Angst, aber schließlich willigt auch sie ein. Finn betrachtet die Pokale der Schule und Puck gesellt sich zu ihm und sagt, dass sie einmal beste Freunde waren und es ihm leid tut, dass er Quinn geschwängert und mit Rachel rumgemacht hat, während Finn mit der jeweiligen zusammen war und dass er nur vorhin den Song mit Rachel gesungen hat, weil diese Finn eifersüchtig machen wollte, er aber dies nie wieder tun würde. Daraufhin beschließen die beiden wieder Freunde zu sein. Die Glee Kids und die Footballspieler proben (noch gemeinsam mit den drei Cheerios) die Choreographie für die Halbzeitshow. Will ist begeistert und Karofsky fragt danach Finn, ob sie nicht noch einen anderen Song üben können, bevor sie bei der Halbzeitshow singen, Finn ist von dieser Idee ebenfalls überzeugt. Danach spricht Finn auf dem Gang Quinn an, warum sie den Glee Club für die Cheerios verlässt, da sie letztes Jahr, als sie nicht bei den Cheerios war, vom Glee Club wieder aufgebaut wurde, Quinn will ihre Entscheidung aber nicht ändern. Kurz darauf kommt Sam auf Finn zu und sagt, dass es daran liegt, dass die Cheerios den Glee Club verlassen haben, weil Finn ein schlechter Anführer ist. Finn erwidert daraufhin, ob Sam sich vorstellt, dass er ein besserer Anführer wäre. Sam bejaht dies und sagt, dass Finn definitiv seine Zeit als Quarterback und männlicher Leadsänger der New Directions hatte und er nun beide Positionen gerne haben möchte. thumb|left|Die Jungs performen "She's Not There".Danach performen die Jungs gemeinsam mit den Footballspielern She's Not There. Will ist beigestert. Er bemerkt Karofskys Talent und spornt ihn an, seine Energie lieber für den Glee Club zu verwenden, als Anderen damit zu schaden. Auch die Footballspieler sind zufrieden und glücklich, darüber dass sie bei der Halbzeitshow performen durfen. Als die Footballspieler daraufhin aber vom Eishockey Team geslushied und Loser genannt werden, sind sie natürlich wütend.thumb|Blaine singt mit den Warblers. Die Warblers sind zu sehen, wie sie den Song Bills, Bills, Bills üben, um sich für die Regionals vorzubereiten. Karofsky animiert die anderen Footballspieler den Glee Club zu verlassen. Dies läuft darauf hinaus, dass Coach Beiste sie alle aus dem Team wirft. Daraufhin sind nur noch Artie, Finn, Mike, Puck und Sam im Football und damit zu wenig Spieler für das Spiel, aber Beiste will die anderen nicht mehr ins Team lassen. Mercedes und Rachel treffen sich mit Blaine und Kurt und erzählen ihnen von den Umständen mit den Footballteam an der Schule. Kurt sagt, dass Blaine Footballfan ist und Blaine erklärt ihnen, dass sie auch als Mädchen dem Footballteam beitreten können und Kurt und Blaine versprechen, dass sie ihnen bei diesem Spiel zusehen werden. Rachel sagt schließlich, dass sie und die anderen Mädchen gerne dem Footballteam beitreten möchten und dass sie auch nicht richtig mitspielen müssen, sondern einfach nur dabei sein werden, damit die Mindestanzahl der Spieler vertreten ist. Darauf lässt Beiste die Mädchen ins Team. Beim nächsten Spiel sitzen die anderen Footballspieler nur im Publikum und sind natürlich verwundert, als sie sehen, dass Lauren, Mercedes, Rachel und Tina im Team sind. Das Spiel fängt schlecht für die Titans an, und als Tina verletzt wird, beschließt Finn, die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen. Er macht Sam zum Quarterback für den Rest der Halbzeit und beauftragt Puck, die Footballspieler rechtzeitig von der Teilnahme an der Halbzeitshow zu überzeugen. Finn überredet Quinn, Santana und Brittany, die Cheerios zu verlassen und dafür bei der thumb|left|Während der HalbzeitshowHalbzeitshow mitzumachen. Brittany wollte sowieso nicht in die Kanone sitzen, Santana mag Sue sowieso nicht mehr, seit diese sie dauernd wegen ihrer Brustvergrößerung aufzieht und Quinn sieht ein, dass sie eher zu Glee gehört. Sue bemerkt dies und will die Mädchen wieder zurückholen ("Wenn ihr Lust auf einen Vierer habt, könnt ihr das auch nach den Meisterschaften machen"), aber Quinn, Santana und Brittany wollen nicht zurückkommen. Auch Puck konnte alle Footballspieler, außer Karofsky, schließlich überzeugen bei der Halbzeitshow dabei zu sein und gemeinsam singt der Glee Club mit den Titans Thriller/Heads Will Roll und schließlich stößt auch Karofsky dazu. Nach der Show wollen sich die Footballspieler abschminken, aber Beiste überzeugt sie, dass sie so bleiben sollen wie sie momentaan sind, um damit vielleicht das gegnerische Team abzulenken. Alle sind auch wieder glücklich, da nun wieder alle Spieler im Team sind und schaffen es schließlich tatsächlich durch ein Ablenkungsmanöver den Sieg zu holen. Sue verliert mit ihren Cheerios zum ersten Mal seit sieben Jahren bei den Regionals, woraufhin sie in einem Interview mit Katie Couric den Titel "Loser of the Year" verliehen bekommt. Als sie erfährt, dass das verbliebene Jahresbudget der Cheerios den New Directions zu Gunsten kommt, schürt dies ihren Zorn weiter. thumb|Quinn küsst Finn nach dem Spiel.Karofsky lehnt Finns Vorschlag, dem Glee Club dauerhaft beizutreten, ab, was die Feindschaft zwischen den beiden bekräftigt.Danach kommt Quinn auf Finn zu und bedankt sich noch einmal dafür, dass er sie zurück zu Glee gebracht hat und dass sie nun wieder weiß, warum sie ihn einmal geliebt hat und küsst ihn danach. Verwendete Musik *'Need You Now '''von ''Lady Antebellum, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Noah Puckerman *'She's Not There' von The Zombies, gesungen von Finn Hudson mit McKinley Titans *'Bills, Bills, Bills' von Destiny's Child, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'Thriller/Heads Will Roll' von Michael Jackson/The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, gesungen von New Directions mit McKinley Titans Unveröffentlichte Songs *'California Gurls' von Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dogg, dazu getanzt von den Cheerios Hintergrundmusik *'O Fortuna' aus Carmina Burana von Carl Orff, während Sue ausrastet *'Time for Some Girl Talk', als die New Directions-Mädchen das Footballfeld betreten *'Looking Back' von Kerry Muzzey, als Tina kommt Gast & Nebendarsteller *'Katie Couric' als sich selbst *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Darren Criss' als Blaine Anderson *'Telly Leung' als Wes *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'James Earl III' als Azimio Adams *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Lauren Potter '''als Becky Jackson *'Kody Batchelor' als Christopher Strando *'D.C. Cody' als Scott Cooper *'Riker Lynch als Jeff *Titus Makin Jr.' als David *'Eddy Martin' als Thad *'Curt Mega' als Nick *'Chris Delfosse''' als Tättoowierer *'Scott Lincoln' als Kanonenkugelmann Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Die Folge wurde in den USA von 26.80 Mio. Zuschauern angesehen. Das ist die meist gesehenste Episode, was daran liegt, das sie nach dem Super Bowl 2011 ausgestrahlt wurde und Michael Jacksons Thriller beinhaltete. *Die Folge war mit 5 Millionen $ die zweitteuerste nach New York!, welche 6 Mio. $ kostete. Gründe für die Kosten waren: **Die professionellen Feuerspupcker, BMX-Fahrer und Jongleure **Die USC Marschkapelle **Gaststar Katie Couric **Pyrotechniker **Umfangreiche Kostüme und Special Effects-Make Up für die Thriller/Heads Will Roll-Performance **Eine Einsatzkanone **Die Anheuerung von über 500 Komparsen für die Halbzeitperformance *Die Szene, in der der Schiedsrichter den endgültigen Touchdown meldet, der das Spiel für die Titans gewinnt, stammt aus Kinder der Lüge, als Kurt den gewinnenden Extrapunkt kickt. *Rachels Helm für das Footballspiel hat drei goldene Sterne, zeigend, dass sie ihm ihre individuelle Note gegeben hat. *Gerüchten zufolge sollte Sunshine zurückkehren und Meet Me Halfway von The Black Eyed Peas performen, jedoch ist unbekannt, ob der Song je aufgenommen wurde oder auch geplant war, in der Episode zu sein. Kulturelle Referenzen *Die Musik, die gespielt wird, als Sue die Kanone vorführt, wurde aus dem 1995 japanischen Monsterfilm "Godzilla gegen Destoroyah" genommen. *Puck erwähnt den Song Tik Tok von Kesha, den die New Directions drei Episoden später in Dicht ist Pflicht singen. Fehler *Als das Meisterschaftsspiel anfängt, zeigt die Punktetafel 17-0, aber nachdem Finn einen Abgefangenen, der für einen Touchdown zurückkam, wirft, werden die Punkte mit 6-0 angezeigt. Später, an einer Stelle in der ersten Hälfte, wechselt es wieder auf 17-0 zurück. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2